Midnight Poison
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Aquí les traigo un fic que estoy escribiendo usando la tabla Vicios, del grupo 30 Vicios, del livejournal. Se pueden leer como capítulos independientes, aunque algunos si tienen relación con los otros.
1. CAPÍTULO 01– 9 Húmedo

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tampoco esta magnífica serie sino, la relación de Cain y Riff sería considerada yaoi y no sólo shonen ai

**Notas de autora: **Hola!!!! O Vaya, anda que no hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí... ya iba siendo hora de que volviese a escribir algo n.n Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic que estoy escribiendo usando la tabla "_Vicios_", del grupo _30 Vicios_, del livejournal. Se pueden leer como capítulos independientes, aunque algunos si tienen relación con los otros. Son cortitos, así que no les quitará mucho tiempo leerlo y dejarme un review n.n

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

P.D.1 Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Ibuki**, porque lo escribí el día de su cumpleaños n.n

P.D.2 El título del fic viene de la colonia del mismo nombre de Dior, que aunque ni idea de como huele, se lo puse porque me enamoró el cartel del anuncio de la colonia n.n

**Midnight Poison**

**CAPÍTULO 01****– 9. Húmedo**

Húmedo. Húmedo, caliente y apasionado. Atrevido, también. Pero sobretodo, placentero. Eso pensaba el joven Conde Hargreaves en este preciso instante. ¿Cuánto había durado¿Unos segundos o una eternidad? La verdad es que le daba igual. En este momento le daba igual todo. Ya podía hundirse el mundo, que si Riff estaba con él, le importaba bien poco.

Miró de reojo a su mayordomo. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, con la expresión serena que lo caracterizaba, pero Caín pudo notar en sus ojos la turbación. Ambos sabían que aquello no había estado bien, que era algo prohibido, uno de los mayores tabúes de la sociedad. Caín sabía que un noble no debía mantener relaciones con alguien del servicio, o al menos, no oficialmente. Y por supuesto, ese alguien jamás debía ser de su mismo sexo, ya que eso iba contranatura. Pero a él siempre le habían importado poco las normas y convencionalismos sociales, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo del beso?-preguntó el joven Conde. Aunque trataba de aparentar seguridad, se le notaba cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-No, amo Caín, pero…-el hombre no pudo terminar la frase. Caín estaba a escasos centímetros de él y había puesto uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del mayor.

-Pues entonces, bésame… Riff-le ordenó el menor.

-Como usted diga, amo-contestó sensualmente el mayor, cortando la escasa distancia que los separaba. Quién habría dicho que esa noche, cuando Riff fue a servirle el té a su amo al cuarto, ambos tendrían la primera de una de las noches más largas y apasionadas de sus vidas…

(Terminado el martes 25 de Septiembre de 2007, en una media hora o así, por la mañana)


	2. CAPÍTULO 02– 25 Labios

**Disclaimer: **POR QUÉ TENGO QUE RECORDAR QUE NADA DE ESTA SERIE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD?!!! YO QUIERO A CAIN!!! TTOTT

**Notas de autora:** Holita!!! n.n Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo del fic y que está situado justo antes del capítulo anterior n.n ¿que por qué lo subo despue´s en vez de por orden? Pues muy simple: porque así los fui escribiendo n.n' Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que espero que les guste y... FELICES FIESTAS!!! nOn

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

P.D. Contesto sus reviews al final del fic n.n

**Midnight Poison**

**CAPÍTULO 02– 25. Labios **

¿Cómo serían los labios de Riff¿A qué sabrían? Se había pasado las últimas semanas obsesionado con esa pregunta. Daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre llegaba un momento en el que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esta cuestión.

En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio, haciéndolo bajar de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante-ordenó el joven Conde. La puerta se abrió dando paso a su fiel mayordomo. –Ah, eres tú, Riff…-dijo ligeramente turbado el joven.

-Le traigo su té, amo Caín…-respondió mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre una mesilla cercana a su señor. -¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene el rostro encendido¿no tendrá fiebre?-y se acercó al menor, colocando una mano sobre la frente de éste y otra sobre la suya propia. –No, parece que no…

Es hombre no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, cuando Caín le echó las manos al cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El Conde no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a besarlo, pasando lentamente la lengua sobre los labios del mayor. Éste, que en un primer momento no había sabido como reaccionar, rodeó la cintura del muchacho, acortando cualquier distancia de separación, y haciéndole abrir la boca para poder explorarla con su lengua.

De esta forma, Caín descubrió que los besos de Riff sabían a especias y que también en sus labios había cierto regusto amargo a chocolate puro. Esa mezcla lo enloquecía.

**(Terminado el martes 25 de Septiembre de 2007, entre las 16:15 y las 17:00)**

**Aroa Nehring**

**Ave Fenix de Isis: **HOLITAAAAAA!!! TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO!!!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS!!!! Por ser el primer review y por escribirme siempre n.n A ver si no me dejo tanto estar y aprendo a tener algo más de constancia para tratar de subir aunque sea una sóla cosa cada mes n.n' Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el fic y espero poder leer pronto la continuación del tuyo n.

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**Amethyst:** MUY BUENAS!!! Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo n.n Desde luego no eres la única que babea al imaginárselos así de acarameladitos n. (Aroa babea el teclado...)

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**Ibuki:** HOLA IBUCHONA!!! nOn (Aroa-hime en la cabeza de Ibu: "lo sigo... lo sigo... gooo...) DIOX, TE QUIERO IBUCHONA!!! NO SABES LO CONTENTA QUE ME PONGO SIEMPRE QUE ME DICES LO QUE TE PARECEN MIS ESCRITOS!!! Y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación y espero pronto (a ver si me pongo n.n'), puedas leer nuevos capítulos n.

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS


	3. CAPÍTULO 03– 17 Chocolate

**CAPÍTULO ****03– 17. Chocolate**

Se despertó al sentir cómo desaparecía el calor del cuerpo que lo había acompañado toda la noche. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y se giró en la cama, ocupando el espacio vacío.

-¿Ya te vas, Riff? ¿Te levantas tan temprano?

-Tengo que volver a mi cuarto, no hay que levantar sospechas entre los criados, "amo"-respondió el mayor, pronunciando sensualmente la última palabra.

El muchacho salió desnudo de la cama y ayudó a terminar de abotonar la camisa del mayor.

-Bueno, vale, te dejo marchar, pero antes quiero que me traigas chocolate de ése que tomas-dijo con voz aniñada Caín.

-¿Os lo traigo con el desayuno?-Riff se estaba colocando la chaqueta.

-Luego no, lo quiero ahora mismo-respondió sonriendo con picardía.

-Como usted mande-y dicho esto, Riff desapareció por la puerta del cuarto.

Volvió a aparecer al cabo de unos minutos, con una tableta de chocolate.

-Muy bien hecho, Riff, ahora quiero que le des un mordisco, pero no comas el chocolate, déjalo en tu boca. Ah, y cierra los ojos.

El hombre hizo todo lo que le había dicho el muchacho, y entonces sintió cómo lo guiaban por el cuarto y lo hacían sentarse sobre algo blando que dedujo debía ser la cama. En ese instante notó como alguien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo hacía recostarse mientras le sujetaban las muñecas. Fue entonces que notó unos labios sobre los suyos y una lengua intrusa que comenzaba a relamer el chocolate medio derretido que había en su boca.

Cuando no quedó nada, Caín se levantó.

-Creo que éste ha sido el chocolate más rico que he comido en mi vida, así que espero que me lo traigas más a menudo, Riff, por ejemplo, para desayunar-dijo sonriente el muchacho.

-Será un placer, amo-respondió el mayor.

Y cuando el joven se hubo vuelto a meter en la cama, para seguir durmiendo, Riff le volvió a dar un último beso, antes de ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Este chocolate no se lo des a nadie, que es sólo mío-dijo el menor.

-Por supuesto, amo Caín-contestó Riff antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo con una sonrisa en la boca. –Igual que sus cicatrices son sólo mías…)

**(Terminado el martes 25 de Septiembre de 2007)**

**Aroa Nehring**

**Dedicado a Ibu y a Akumu no Akuma Hime n.n**


	4. CAPÍTULO 04– 18 Tabaco

**CAPÍTULO 0****4– 18. Tabaco**

Odiaba el olor del tabaco, especialmente el de aquel que se fumaba en pipa. Su simple olor le hacía sentirse mareado y le traía a la mente recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

Ese olor fuerte y penetrante se colaba por los rincones más oscuros de su alma, transportándolo a la época en la que no era más que un chiquillo inocente.

Se hallaba otra vez en el castillo de Cornualles, paseando por los pasillos como un fantasma al que nadie podía ver, excepto Riff. Iba camino del despacho de su padre, como casi todas las noches, a recibir el castigo que le correspondía por el grave pecado cometido. Él no sabía aún cuál era ese pecado pero iba junto a su padre religiosamente cuando lo llamaba. Y como siempre, trataba de contener las lágrimas al sentir el látigo de su padre desgarrarle la espalda. Como siempre, tras terminar ese macabro ritual, su padre fumaría tabaco en su pipa, con expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Y él, desde que Riff había llegado a esa casa, se refugiaría en sus brazos y esperaría a que le curasen las heridas.

*****

-¿Se encuentra bien, amo Caín?-preguntó preocupado el mayordomo.

-Si, Riff, no es nada, sólo necesito tomar un poco el aire.

-Entonces permítame que le acompañe fuera, amo.

*****

Incluso ahora, en momentos como ése, Riff permanecía fielmente a su lado, porque en el fondo, el mayordomo sabía que Caín seguía siendo ese niño desvalido del castillo de Cornualles.

**(Jueves 27 de Septiembre de 2007, de 13:10 a 13:31)**

**Dedicado a Ibuki y Akumu no Akuma Hime. Muchas gracias a las dos por vuestros reviews, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace leerlos nOn Y a Eriol, porque está gordo, rechoncho y fondao, aunque sea un kinko zorrón... pero yo te quiero más!!! nOn Y éste también se lo dedico a Reikichi y a Takki porque se nombra al papa maligno de cabellos relamidos XP**

**Aroa Nehring**


	5. CAPÍTULO 05 10 Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados son de mi propiedad, por mucha pena que me de esto u.u'

**Notas de autora: **Situado en el capítulo de _Black Sheep_. Spoilers de éste n.n'

**CAPÍTULO 05- 10. Venganza**

Estaba más que harto de aquella mujer. Odiaba su olor y cómo el té tenía un gusto demasiado dulzón y su perfume impregnado cuando ella lo servía. Odiaba su belleza, frágil y sensual, su delicado acento francés y su aspecto de dama desvalida. Pero lo que más odiaba Caín era observar cómo se pavoneaba todo el día detrás de Riff sin pudor ninguno… y cómo él parecía no querer pararle los pies…

Pero lo de esta tarde, en el jardín, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo osó tocar a su Riff? ¿Quién se creía esa zorra que era para atreverse a besarlo con tal descaro?

Esa fulana no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y muy pronto lo pagaría caro. Se había encargado personalmente de que así fuera.

*****

-Amo Caín, es tarde, debería acostarse ya.

-Está bien, Riff. Acompáñame.

El joven mayordomo acompañó al niño al dormitorio y lo ayudó a acostarse.

-Buenas noches, amo Caín.

-Buenas noches, Riff.

El hombre se fue dejando el cuarto en sombras, pero a través de los rayos de luna que se filtraban por las cortinas podía observarse la sonrisa traviesa del chico en la cama.

**(Escrito el miércoles 16 de Enero de 2008)**

**Dedicados a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, pero especialmente a las dos personas que siempre me dicen qué les parece. Muchas gracias, chicas!! =^O^=**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será más largo y creo que no tardaré tanto en subirlo n.n'**

**Aroa Nehring**


	6. CAPÍTULO 06– 27 Deseo

**Disclaimer:** Para mi eterna pena y frustración, nada me pertenece más allá de esta historia...

**Notas de autora: **Tras una eternidad sin dar señales de vida, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Repartidos por los cuadernos, tengo hasta el capítulo doce y notas para unos cuantos más. Ahora la cuestión es tener tiempo para escribir y para ir subiendo los caps poco a poco n.n' Y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir salvo dedicarlo a aquellos que aún se tomen su tiempo en pasarse por este olvidado fandom y leer. Muchas gracias.

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**CAPÍTULO 06– 27. Deseo**

Riff está acostado. No puede dormir, sólo dar vueltas en la cama. Sabe lo que pasará si cierra los ojos. Las imágenes volverán una y otra vez a su mente. Es preferible dormir por puro agotamiento. Pero no es capaz.

Se levanta, da vueltas por el cuarto y finalmente decide poner rumbo a la cocina. Se preparará una infusión. Sí, eso es lo mejor, algo que lo ayude a relajarse y a conciliar el sueño. Cuando llega allí se topa con su amo.

- Ah, eres tú, Riff - dice el muchacho despreocupado.

Turbación. Nervios. El cuerpo de su amo cubierto únicamente por una fina bata de seda negra. Sabe que no lleva nada debajo. Sabe que su amo duerme desnudo.

- Buenas noches, amo - trata de ocultar su excitación, que su voz suene normal y tranquila, como siempre.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Riff?

- Eh... No...

- Venías a prepararte algo, ¿no? Pues entonces prepáramelo a mí también.

El chico se sienta junto a la mesa de la cocina. Estira sus brazos desperezándose. Bosteza. Apoya los codos en la mesa y el rostro sobre las manos. Se lo queda mirando extrañado.

Mierda. En estos momentos le encantaría darle un buen trago a una botella de whiskey o de algo más fuerte. Pero eso no se lo puede dar a su señor, aunque le encantaría. Así que empieza a preparar leche caliente con miel para los dos. Mientras la leche hierve, se sienta frente a su amo.

- Riff, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas todo el día comportándote de forma extraña.

El chico lo mira fijamente, con preocupación.

- No pasa nada, señor. Sólo tengo algo de destemplanza. Con tomar algo caliente y descansar esta noche, mañana estaré como nuevo.

El muchacho lo sigue mirando fijamente pero, al final, suspira resignado.

- Espero que sea así, Riff. Eres el mayordomo de esta casa y se te acumularía el trabajo.

Esboza una sonrisa mientras se levanta a servir la leche. Extraña forma de demostrar cariño, pero eso hace que su amo se vea aún más adorable.

- Aquí tiene su taza, amo.

- Gracias, Riff.

Ambos tomaron la leche en silencio y salen de la cocina.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi cuarto y quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma, Riff? No quiero volver a soñar con mi padre.

Observa al joven ante él. Ya tiene 17 años, pero en momentos como éste vuelve a ser el niño de cuando lo conoció.

- Por supuesto que sí, amo. Me quedaré con usted toda la noche si es necesario.

Y ambos ponen rumbo al dormitorio del menor.

Entran y, sin encender ninguna luz, el hombre ayuda al muchacho a deshacerse de la bata y a taparlo cuando se mete en la cama. Igual que hacía cuando era un niño.

El muchacho está en medio de la cama. Riff se sienta en la cabecera, a su lado, acariciándole el cabello. Le hace notar su presencia para que sepa que no está sólo. Poco a poco el muchacho va cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya es hora de que Riff vuelva a su cuarto.

Duda mucho de que vaya a tener un sueño tranquilo, aunque ello no implica que sea un mal sueño. Y todo porque tuvo que ir en la mañana temprano a buscarlo ante la inesperada visita de su tío Neil. Menos mal que el señor avisó de que iría sino, habría sido una situación complicada de excusar a su amo.

Tuvo que ir rápido a buscarlo al prostíbulo. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación pero no contestaron. Abrió y volvió a cerrar al instante. Le bastó un segundo para contemplar a su amo como jamás lo había hecho antes. Pese a la camisa puesta, observó el cuerpo perlado de sudor, el rostro encendido, la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de placer provenientes de su cuerpo y del de la mujer en la cama. Esperó tras la puerta a que los gemidos cesaran y su turbación desapareciera. Entonces volvió a llamar y su joven amo contestó. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Mejor así.

Llega a su cuarto y se mete en la cama. No puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amo. Lo desea. Desea ser el que le arranque esos gemidos. Sabe que _desear_ a su amo no es nada bueno. Pero es humano y el deseo es algo innato. Por esta noche, no tiene ganas de seguir peleando contra él.

**(Escrito el miércoles 16 de Enero de 2008)**


End file.
